1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for making booklets. Such structures of this type, generally, employ a variety of creasing techniques in order to form the booklet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, in conventional booklets making processes to accumulate the media sheets flat, staple the accumulated media, and fold all of the bundled sheets together. The trimming operation is done at the very last by employing a large, powerful, industrial guillotine to trim all the sheets at once. This folding approach is inefficient and requires a lot of power. Also, undesired raised areas or xe2x80x9cpillowingxe2x80x9d are commonly located near the crease. While this method is traditionally the fastest way of forming a booklet in industrial environments where large quantities of booklets are being produced, the pillowing defect is not recognized as a quality item and, therefore, no attention is being paid to it. It is also known, in the booklet making art, to employ a sheet-by-sheet booklet making process. The disadvantage of this process is that the pages of the booklet were scored and creased in a single point at the middle as shown in FIG. 1a. As can be seen in FIG. 1b, undesired raised areas or xe2x80x9cpillowingxe2x80x9d resulted from this technique.
It is further known, in the booklet making art, to accumulate the sheets of media in a flat position, staple the sheets of media in order to form a bundle, fold all of the sheets of media at once, and eject them from the booklet making apparatus. This apparatus does not trim the booklet, which results in creeping or a chevron-like defect. However, this creeping issue does not seem to present a serious problem since the booklets typically contain less than 10 sheets. On the other hand, pillowing is a serious result from using this device along with the large amount of power required to fold the booklets. Consequently, a more advantageous system, then, would be presented if the booklet making apparatus could efficiently produce booklets while eliminating creeping and pillowing.
Finally, it is known, in the booklet making art, to produce a booklet having a multiple position hinge. Exemplary of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,851 (""851) to J. Gerhard et al., entitled xe2x80x9cProcess for Producing Folded, Bound Printed Products, and the Printed Product Produced.xe2x80x9d While the ""851 reference employs a multiple position hinge, the edges of the booklet are not trimmed which results in the creeping or chevron-like defect.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a booklet making apparatus which is efficient in terms of power consumption, and which is capable of eliminating pillowing, but which at the same time is capable eliminating creeping of the media sheet edges. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.
Generally speaking, an embodiment of this invention fulfills these needs by providing a method for making a booklet, wherein the method is comprised of the steps of: locating a sheet of media substantially within a creasing device; creasing, on both sides, the sheet of media at a plurality of locations along the sheet of media; collecting the creased sheets of media until a desired number of creased sheets of media has been achieved; fastening the desired number of creased sheets of media to form a booklet; and ejecting the fastened booklet.
In certain preferred embodiments, the pre-cut sheets of media are cut at various lengths in order to reduce creeping and eliminate a booklet trimming step. Also, the pre-cut sheets of media can be creased through the use of a variety of folding techniques. Finally, a stapling device can be used to fasten the desired number of sheets in order to form a booklet.
In another further preferred embodiment, the power required to complete the booklet is substantially reduced because each individual sheet of media is creased alone. Also, the creeping effect is eliminated due to the use of the pre-cut sheets. Finally, the pillowing defect is eliminated due to the use of the multiple crease hinge.
The preferred booklet making method, according to various embodiments of the present invention, offers the following advantages: ease-of-use; reduced power consumption; lightness in weight; good stability; good durability; excellent economy: reduced pillowing; and creep elimination. In fact, in many of the preferred embodiments, these factors of ease-of-use, reduced power consumption, economy, reduced pillowing, and creep elimination are optimized to an extent that is considerably higher than heretofore achieved in prior, known booklet making methods.
The above and other features of the present invention, which will become more apparent as the description proceeds, are best understood by considering the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like characters represent like parts throughout the several views and in which: